El hombre sin estrellas y la rapsodia del sushi de media noche
by Vaisravana
Summary: Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer... está dispuesto a levantarse a mitad de la noche a comprarle sushi.


Necesitaba escribir esto, para sacarme la espinita, si Shishio fuera a ser quien se queda al final con Suzume, lloraré lágrimas de sangre... perdonen mi aberración fangirlesca.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Hirunaka no ryuusei_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Yamamori Mika, pero si Suzume no se casa con Mamura (?), demándenla por provocarme la muerte lol. Sólo este escrito y su título ridículo son míos.

No spoilers. Super fluff. No canon.

_Mazume!Futuro_

* * *

•

**El hombre sin estrellas y la rapsodia del sushi de media noche**

[Capitulo único]

•

"_Entonces por favor, hoy, vayamos de paseo_

_a través de la ciudad nocturna vacía._

_Porque a la luz de la luna, las cosas usuales_

_pueden verse tan hermosas."_

«Hachigatsu no serenade – Suga Shikao»

•

•

—Mamura, no tienes ninguna estrella.

El nombrado detuvo la lectura del libro que sostenía y la miró con extrañeza.

—Eres la primera persona que conozco que no tiene siquiera una —continuó, enumerando con los dedos de su mano—. Mis padres tienen, mi tío tiene, Yuyuka tiene, yo tengo —dijo y comenzó a alzarse la blusa, pero la mano de él la detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó mientras se sonrojaba.

—Probar mi punto —dijo despreocupadamente—. No tienes estrellas.

Él la miró un breve instante tratando de figurar de qué diablos estaba hablando y porque había intentado subirse la blusa, cuando el fantasma de un lunar secreto en un trozo de piel blanca que nadie aparte de él podía ver apareció en su memoria.

_Estrellas… _

_Oh._

—¿Qué si no tengo? — respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Ella enmudeció un momento, se puso una mano en la barbilla y pareció darle una larga consideración antes de contestar: —No puedo apretarlas.

Él la miró de nuevo. Ella parpadeó.

Él no cabía de la incredulidad. Ella no bromeaba.

—Me voy a dormir —respondió finalmente. Desechando el discurso anterior de estrellas y lunares inexistentes, total, era cierto, él no tenía y no había nada que apretar.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

—Alguien tiene que apalear la nieve mañana temprano —respondió, mientras dejaba el libro que había querido leer toda la tarde –del que por una u otra razón (llámese Suzume interrumpiéndolo) apenas pudo terminar una página– sobre la mesita de té.

—No tienes qué, mi mamá no se molestará, sabes que te adora.

Y no mentía, cada que iban a visitar a sus padres, Mamura Daiki era el único que no recibía órdenes de la madre-sargento de Suzume, probablemente el único que terminaría apaleando nieve sería su padre o en su defecto ella misma.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si no lo hago, el único molesto seré yo.

Suzume no pudo disimular la curva de una sonrisa en su cara. Era curioso pensar como alguien que usualmente era brusco al hablar, y que en el pasado tuviera el tacto de una roca para con las damas, siempre fuera tan considerado. _Quizá_, quizá esa fuese una de las razones por las que terminó queriéndole tanto.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó, recomponiendo su tan afamada cara de pocos amigos.

—No me rio —respondió seriamente—. ¿Pero qué tal si me dan ganas de comer sushi? No puedes irte a dormir todavía, en el campo la única tienda de sushi abierta las veinticuatro horas está en la ciudad vecina y alguien tiene que conducir el auto.

—Comimos sushi en la cena.

—Pero me puede dar más hambre.

De nuevo sostuvieron miradas, un extraño y silencioso juego de poder que habían establecido bajo mudo consenso. El primero en desviar la vista perdía, o mejor dicho, cuando él se cansara de ser terco, terminaría cediendo a lo que ella pidiera. Algo que ambos sabían, pero que fingían desconocer.

Él suspiró.

—Si eso pasa, entonces despiértame —concedió por fin, llevándose una mano al cuello en ese gesto de rendición que no había podido quitarse desde la adolescencia—. No se te ocurra salir sola.

—Eh, cuando eres tan amable me pones los pelos de punta, Mamura —dijo frotándose los brazos.

—¡Tú…!

—Bromeo, bromeo —interrumpió rápidamente, sonriendo—. Buenas noches.

Mamura comenzó el camino de salida de la habitación pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió ella, dándole un sorbito a su té—. Pensé que te ibas a dormir.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando 'Mamura' tan de repente? —espetó y por fin la burbuja de inquietud, la que había brotado al inicio de la absurda discusión sobre estrellas, explotó.

Suzume parpadeó varias veces, luego le dio otro sorbo al líquido humeante de su taza.

—Oh, te diste cuenta.

Él volteó a mirarla con una expresión que decía "por supuesto que me di cuenta, idiota". Ella dejó la taza de té en la mesa.

—Es un recordatorio —dijo, exhalando aire de esa forma única que tenía para enfatizar algo y darse ánimo a ella misma—. Siempre olvido mi nuevo nombre y cuando alguien me llama "Mamura-san", usualmente lo ignoro. Si sigo haciendo eso nuestros vecinos comenzaran a odiarme y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los tres —asintió con la cabeza, dando más énfasis—. Creo recordar que la repetición es buena para la memorización... o al menos eso dijo Yuyuka cuando me ayudaba con japonés.

Él la miró incrédulamente por segunda vez en el trascurso de la noche. A veces, sinceramente, se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado enamorado de alguien _así_, pero inmediatamente después, se daba cuenta que probablemente porque ella era _así_ que habían podido llegar tan lejos.

_Siempre sorprendiéndole… siempre atacándole por sorpresa…_

…

Guardó silencio un instante, sólo mirándola. Suzume ladeó la cabeza en forma interrogativa, pero antes de decir nada, él habló.

—¿Dijiste tres?

—Ah… —se llevó una mano a la boca y por primera vez después de muchos duelos de miradas, fue ella la primera en desviar la vista—. Um, ¿no? —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Los ojos de Daiki se ampliaron en realización, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su usual e incorregible rubor comenzó a brillar sobre su cara.

—Tú…

—Ugh —resopló, sonrojándose ella misma ligeramente y sonriendo torpemente—. Um… ¿sorpresa?

Él se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando infructuosamente de controlar su sonrojo. Ella un día de estos lo mataría, de eso no le cabía duda.

—En serio vas a acabar conmigo… —musitó con voz entrecortada, misma que después de una pausa, hizo reír a Suzume con dulzura, y porque no decirlo, con un ligero placer culpable.

Había estado guardándose el secreto, con la intención de decirle hasta que supiera con certeza si sería una niña con la que él tendría que lidiar o un niño con tendencias a sonrosarse, entonces darle el shock de su vida; parecido al que le dio cuando con un asalto sorpresa –en su último año de preparatoria– le robó un beso en las escaleras o más recientemente –hace dos años– cuando le pidió que se casará con ella. Disfrutaba de darle esos pequeños ataques que le hacían poner toda una nueva gama de gestos coloreados de distintos tonos de carmín, muy diferentes de su usual cara seria, pero sobre todo, Suzume amaba que, a pesar de que él lo negase a muerte, era feliz con sus sorpresas y estando él feliz sólo había una cosa inteligente a decir… Así que, después de un momento, tomó su abrigó, le dio las llaves del auto y pidió sushi extra.

•


End file.
